roshipediafandomcom-20200213-history
God Has Seen It!! (Dragon Ball chapter)
Chapter Synopsis Kuririn says the artificial humans think this is all just a game, but in any case, they're coming to kill Goku. Gohan asks if they're really that strong, and Kuririn says they're much stronger than in Trunks's time. Yamcha, flying the plane, asks what they do now, but Kuririn doesn't really know. Trunks says that now that he knows where Doctor Gero's laboratory is, he could go back in time and destroy the artificial humans before they're activated. Kuririn says the time machine isn't perfect though, and wonders if he goes back in time, could he really return to his own future. Gohan butts in, and asks even if Trunks goes back and destroys the artificial humans, what happens here, the artificial humans just vanish? Trunks says, "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten! Certainly, even if I go into the past and destroy the artificial humans, the future of that world would be saved. But in this world, where the artificial humans have already been activated, nothing will change!" Kuririn doesn't understand. "Well... For example, Son Goku: I brought him medicine from the future for his heart disease, and it saved his life. But in my world, Goku was someone who had died in the past of the heart disease. In other words, if there's a future where Goku was saved, there's also a future where he has died. By just doing a little, there can be many futures." Kuririn asks that even if Goku defeated the artificial humans here, the artificial humans in his future would still exist, and Trunks says yes. Yamcha asks why he bothered coming into the past at all then. "My mother... She'd heard about all the killing done by the artificial humans. She'd said a peaceful future where they'd been defeated would be nice. But, my number one purpose was to find their weak point from watching Goku fight the artificial humans. Failing that, Goku could've come to my future and defeated them. That's how it was..." "However, for whatever reason, I've come to a past a bit different from the one I know. The timing of Goku's heart disease is different, there are now three artificial humans, and their strength is even greater." Gohan wonders why it's changed so much. Trunks doesn't know for sure, except that it's because of his coming in the time machine. Chi-Chi asks what he's feeling bad about, if he hadn't come, Goku would've died, and for that, she's grateful. Elsewhere, Vegeta is standing atop a mountain in some rocky desert. He suddenly turns Super Saiyan, screaming "SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!" And he keeps powering up until all of the mountains explode, then he stops. "Super Saiyan isn't completely unbeatable?! What the Hell is this? This situation...!! For me to be beaten in such a disgraceful manner...!! I am the most elite prince of the Saiyans. If he could be a Super Saiyan, who was supposed to be greatest in all the universe...? Since my opponents were artificial humans, is this my limit?" Vegeta pauses a minute. "No!! That's not it!! I'm Vegeta!! No matter how strong the enemy, I'll go even higher!! Watch me surpass it, no question... And Kakarrot... After I've defeated the artificial humans, it's your turn." In their van, No. 18 asks No. 17 if he even knows where Son Goku is. No. 17 supposes they could get information along the way, and No. 18 sighs. No. 16 suddenly says "Son Goku's house is in a mountain village in East 439 District." No. 17 asks if he heard that from Doctor Gero, and he did. No. 16 suggests they fly, and No. 18 thinks he's saying good things, this car business is pointless. No. 17 says what they're saying is pointless, he says this is fun. The others are almost to Muten Roshi's island, and someone says to tell Bulma the situation. Kuririn doesn't really want to, and tells Trunks she's pretty mean. Trunks laughs and says she's no different in the future. Kuririn gets on the radio phone and calls her, and when she picks up, she screams, asking if he's safe. She wants to know where he's calling from, since she tried phoning Goku's house after Gohan went home but no one answered. Then she wants to know where the future Trunks is. Kuririn says he's here, and he'll put the phone through the speakers. Bulma says a few days ago, someone found a strange vehicle while walking in the mountains, and wanted to keep it, but didn't know how to start it, so he called Capsule Corp and asked how. It definitely had "Capsule Corporation" written on the body, though it didn't seem like one of their products. So they (Capsule Corp) asked for a photo. Bulma says she was shocked to see the photo, because it looked like Trunks's time machine, and it was all broken. Trunks says that's impossible, he put the time machine back in its capsule which is right here with him. Bulma had thought not, because this one looks really old, and then asks how many time machines her future self made. Trunks says just the one. Bulma thinks that can't be, and decides to fax them the photo. When the photo arrives, Trunks freaks out. It is definitely his time machine, but all busted up and covered in moss.